


Make it Out Alive

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: Count Your Fingers, Count Your Thumbs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bonding, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Hunk, Werewolf Shiro, ambiguous death/not-death, mentioned allura/ofc, mentions of Lance's family - Freeform, pre hunk/keith - Freeform, pre shiro/lance, scared keith, scared lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance doesn't really know what he's supposed to be doing. He thinks Shiro is dying in the parking lot, he knows there's an alpha werewolf chasing them through the school building, and he learns that Allura knows how to make Molotov cocktails.What can he really do with that? How are they going to get out of this alive?Writing Challenge Day 02. Character A to Character B: “holy crap this is a terrible idea”





	Make it Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the writing challenge.](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/130301046413/commodorecliches-30-day-writing-challenge)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> okay first off, yay! another tw au fic that isnt the "main one"! im officially making it a series now because i have way too many ideas for it planned.
> 
> two, [this is the alpha werewolf form](https://www.google.com/search?q=peter+alpha+form&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS719US719&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjWp6DfjMnTAhVB_4MKHaAHBAcQ_AUICigB&biw=1920&bih=974#imgrc=EXSpyAznQ-j2sM:). its ugly and horrifying. just imginae that running through dark school halls after you. yeah. yeahhhh
> 
> worried about those warnings? hit the bottom notes for more info.

                Okay. He was going to need to do a little revision on his _in case the zombie apocalypse actually happens because that’s a serious possibility now apparently_ plan, yeah, he knew that already, but he never thought to include Allura in it. Not until today, with the whole, “Oh, I know! Molotov cocktails.”

 

                Because, seriously? What a badass. How could he have underestimated her before? Their situation now is kind of shit, what with the whole murdering alpha (in his hulking alpha _form_ , no less) terrorizing them in the school’s chemistry room, but if he knew this is what would be brought out, he’d have been willing to introduce her to the world of werewolves much, much sooner. Just. Safely.

 

                Wouldn’t want her to get eaten or something. He likes Allura. And she’s also in the middle of dating Tess and he wants to keep her happy, so Allura dying would likely complicate things. Probably.

 

                “Dude,” he breathes, because what the fuck. She knows how to make them too – already pointing out which chemicals she’ll need and how much of each. “Respect. Seriously.”

 

                At that, Keith raises his eyebrows and Lance just _knows_ that something stupid is going to come out of his mouth and yeah, “You didn’t respect her before?” Seeing as how he isn’t used to the whole being chased by killer werewolves shtick, and is likely running on fear, Lance pretends that he isn’t trying to start an argument with him.

 

                He’s doing this for Hunk. He’s not gonna fuck up his best friend’s chances at a potential budding romance, even if he doesn’t know what Hunk sees in the guy at all, or if he _really_ doesn’t like him. Especially not since Hunk specifically asked him not to fight.

 

                Besides, Hunk promised that if he wasn’t a total ass tonight and they got out alive, he’d pay next time he, Lance, and Shiro go get some ice cream, so there’s that.

 

                Well, Shiro’s gotta make it out alive to join them and if it was anyone other than Hunk asking him to keep it together, he would have already lost it because – because Shiro’s in the middle of dying in the _parking lot_ right now and there’s nothing they can do about it. Which. Is not keeping him calm. Like, at all.

 

                (They watched him, new friend and attempted pack member – Shiro said something about packs without alphas being weaker and wanting to explain pack dynamics but they haven’t done that yet and look at that, another reason he needs to live – get stabbed through the gut with a pipe that Lance has no idea where it came from, and of course Shiro’s last fucking words were for them to leave him, to get inside. He didn’t even say he was going to be fine, or anything. Lance is still miffed and more than a little doubtful on how he’s going to make it.

 

                Hunk tried to comfort him and talk about the whole werewolf healing thing, but Shiro was stabbed with a fucking pipe, like, right through the stomach area. He’s not sure if the werewolf healing factors will be enough here.)

 

                So, whatever. Keith can attempt to use his fear to goad Lance into fighting with him, but that’s not happening today. Lance would suggest he takes his chances with the beast out there, but he has a feeling Hunk wouldn’t like that either. So, in the end, he gives Keith a glance and then otherwise ignores him, before turning back to Allura. “I totally see what my sister sees in you.”

 

                Allura starts to smile, a little bashful thing, and honestly she’s so calm during this whole panicky moment Lance is so impressed. Maybe that’s also what Tessie sees in her. Maybe she’s into the whole _I can kick ass and psuh my panic attacks to when the danger is over_ type.

 

                Actually. He doesn’t want to think about what his sister is into. It’s kind of weird. He’s still not over seeing her and Allura making out. In fact, he’s probably going to be scarred forever.

 

                Hunk looks up from where he’s been attempting to discreetly pick the chemical cabinet with one of his claws. He’s not getting very far, so they’re probably just going to have to smash it open. Lance is going to need to teach him how to pick locks when they get out of this mess. (Which, they will. They will and they’ll have ice cream and Shiro will talk about pack dynamics and Hunk will probably go on a date with Keith if he’s also interested and maybe Lance will find a way to turn that into a double date or score some alone time with Shiro and wow he is going off here that’s not what the point is.)

 

                “Your sister?” He pauses for a second, hands slacking, a puzzled look coming over his face. Lance doesn’t know what’s so confusing about Allura and Tessie together, they kind of make sense. Two strong women he feels safe around and looks up to that make each other happy, from what he’s seen. It’s not confusing – well, not until, “Emily? She’s… she’s like fourteen.”

 

                _Oh_.

 

                “What, no, dude,” he can’t help letting out some incredulous laughter at Hunk’s face. “Tess.”

 

                Like a switch, Hunk’s expression flips to understanding and he makes a sound of comprehension. “That makes so much more sense.”

 

                He’s not wrong, really. Lance can’t see his younger sister with anyone either, but he’s not sure if that’s because of his own issues with seeing his siblings with other people, or just trying to imagine her being as interested in a person as much as she is in her lion facts.

 

                …It’s hard to imagine her liking anything, person or otherwise, as much as she likes lions.

 

                That. Doesn’t matter. If she comes out and says she likes somebody, then she likes somebody, but she hasn’t yet, so it’s not something to focus on. It’s not important here. Not that their line of conversation is really that important either, but it’s kind of helping keep his mind off the _we’re gonna die we’re gonna get murdered we’re gonna get torn to shreds by some feral asshole_ train it’s been conducting. That said, he nods and explains, “Yeah, that’s why I was late last week. I had to find a way out of the house and Allura was apparently over, so that’s how I… found out.”

 

                Hunk nods back, makes his _yeah that makes sense_ face, but Allura pauses. He turns to her, wanting to know why that statement seemed to kick off some kind of contemplation she’s having, but she answers without him even having to ask. “You went out to see Hunk?” She stops again, eyebrows scrunching up, and continues, even slower than before, “That’s who you snuck out of the house to see?”

 

                “Uh,” Lance is confused now too. “Yeah? I mean, who else would I go out to see? I don’t really have a lot of other friends.” Which isn’t a complaint. He tried that whole befriending everyone and bringing them over to his house all the time thing in middle school and it sucked. He’s much happier with his close friendship with Hunk.

 

                He’d say, until the end of his days (which… is hopefully not today), that the reasoning for that is just their obvious connection and that he and Hunk work so great together as a team, but part of it is probably that he was the first kid that didn’t worship his sister the second he stepped in their house. Don’t get him wrong, he and Tess get along great, fantastic, it’s like he’s part of the family, but he never abandoned bro time just to sit with her as she painted her nails or something, like others have been known to do.

 

                …He’s not bitter.

 

                “It’s just…” Allura squints, like she either doesn’t believe him, or like she _does_ , but something isn’t adding up. “Tessie mentioned that you’ve been hanging out with Shiro lately.”

 

                And, really? How many times does he have to go over this?

 

                He and Hunk both speak at the same time:

 

                “Look, I already told Tess –”

 

                “Oh, he was there too.”

 

                Great. Well, that’s definitely going to make its way back to Tess. So much for _I promise I’m not dating the man you have this bizarre problem with, I promise he’s just helping me with my English project on mythical creatures_. That front already had holes in it with the whole mythical creatures bit being a little too _not_ mythical and all, but if Tessie knows he’s sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to see him, she’s gonna call bullshit.

 

                It would be so much easier if they really _were_ dating.

 

                …Except maybe not? Because again, there’s the whole _I hate him now even though I never had an issue with him when we were in school together_ thing she recently developed. He wants to think it’s some kind of sisterly emptying nest thing, but he knows if he brings that up to her face she’ll get pissed, so he hasn’t suggested it.

 

                Thankfully, before Allura can ask any questions or Hunk can accidentally spill anymore beans, Keith, of all people, pipes up, “Shiro? Why are you hanging out with him?”

 

                Everyone wheels around to look at him then. He has this air of pure, innocent ignorance, and he was probably only barely following the conversation up until the point, and now he’s unsure as to why Shiro’s part of it. With all the namedropping and references to had-to-be-there rendezvous, it’s an easy conclusion to leap to.

 

                Lance doesn’t know quite how to answer that. He can’t really say _we’re tracking down the alpha werewolf and also we’re pack now_ even if Keith knows (does he? he and Shiro were friends before Shiro skipped town, so he might know? holy shit, that’s something he’s going to need to ask Shiro later. when he’s okay, obviously), because Allura is _right there_ , and he feels a little weird using the tutoring angle with Keith. He doubts he’d use it against him, at least not like, maliciously, but he doesn’t want to show any weaknesses or any sign of inadequacy around him either.

 

                He’s not comfortable around Keith. And the fact that he just remembered that he and Shiro are buddies kind of sours something in his stomach. God, today just keeps getting worse.

 

                Allura, however, seems amused by all of this, as if she’s watching the two of them square off – and they’re not doing that, because neither of them are jealous lovers and no, no, no does Keith have a thing for Shiro? _Fuck_. _Fuuuuuck_. – and oh so kindly adds in, “Getting coffee, last I heard.”

 

                Keith glances between the two of them, looking more and more concerned (and betrayed, and honestly Lance is so not ready to deal with this, this is not what he planned on happening today) between every shift of his gaze. Lance turns away, no matter how guilty it makes him look, even though he has nothing to be guilty over or be ashamed of, and when he sees Hunk, he deflates. All his issues with this just kind of fall out of him, because… because this isn’t just a thing about him.

 

                Because Hunk has a thing for Keith, and if it turns out he has a thing for Shiro, well… Lance isn’t the only one hurt here.

 

                Hunk has twisted away from the conversation to go back to fiddling with the lock on the cabinet again, and Lance wants nothing more than to step over and press a palm to his back and apologize. Without even bothering to keep that conversation alive, he does step over, but instead of being obvious about comforting Hunk, he grabs a heavyweight off the teacher’s desk and hands it to him. Even with his super strength and super healing, it’s better to smash the glass open with something else rather than scratching up his knuckles.

 

                Hunk thanks him and Lance takes a step back to avoid the shatter of glass that comes when he breaks it open. It’s shudderingly loud with the stretched, tense silence of the room, but other than the three humans flinching, there’s no reaction to it. the alpha knows where they are by now – he’s just toying with them. They could make all the noise they wanted and al that would happen is that they’d make noise.

 

                As Keith and Allura start to pull chemicals out and onto a desk to organize and mix into some corked beakers, Allura whispering what she needs and how much, explaining how to make it, either to herself to keep her brain working on it, or to show Keith how, Hunk pulls Lance aside. They both watch, but Lance isn’t even taking in what he’s seeing, not really. He knows theoretically what’s happening, but mostly he’s just staring into space.

 

                “When did you and Shiro go get coffee?” Hunk asks softly, too low for the other two to hear, and Lance shifts his weight from foot to foot. He still doesn’t like this conversation, but he doesn’t mind explaining himself to Hunk as much as even just talking to Keith, so he answers without making a fuss.

 

                “We had to talk about the alpha. You were –” _busy staring at Keith’s ass_ sits at the tip of his tongue, but he bites it back fast. “…at practice.”

 

                With a nod, Hunk hums his acknowledgement and Lance knows that despite this subdued mood he’s in, he’s not mad. Or even disappointed. At least, not at Lance or Shiro. Maybe just himself. Maybe just in feelings in general. Lance lifts an elbow to rest on his shoulder, more to touch Hunk than to _rest_ it, because Hunk _is_ taller than him, if only by a little bit. It’s still enough that if he keeps it there too long, he’s going to cramp his arm.

 

                “Holy crap,” breathes Hunk, tone resigned, but with just a touch of surprise like what they’re doing has only just now hit him. “This is such a terrible idea.”

 

                Going after an enraged, feral werewolf who’s been stalking them with only chemically-made Molotov cocktails? Oh, yeah, awful plan. The worst.

 

                But, well, it’s what they’ve got. Might as well do something with it. Best chance at making it out alive.

 

                Out loud, he only huffs. “You say that about every idea I like.”

 

                Amused – a part of him brightens at knowing he’s brought up his friend’s mood, even if only temporarily, even if only by a little bit – Hunk cocks an eyebrow at him. “Remember what happened when you dragged me into the woods?”

 

                Lance actually laughs at that because, yeah. He does. The fear and adrenaline and idea that they’re going to be throwing flames and chemicals at something that shouldn’t exist are probably making him a little hysterical, because otherwise he’d probably be feeling guilty over that – it’s his fault Hunk’s been bit, one hundred percent his fault – but he laughs.

 

                God.

 

                God, he hopes they don’t die tonight.

**Author's Note:**

>  **tag notes** : shiro got hurt badly (pre-fic) and hunk thinks hes going to make it, but many times throughout the fic, lance thinks about it and how he isnt so sure. they have no way of knowing yet. they're kind of being isolated in a chemistry room atm by an evil werewolf monster. fun times. 
> 
> Tessie is an OC mostly thought up by Achrya (who doesnt do voltron anymore SO DONT TALK TO HER ABOUT IT) and I love her. Emily is just mine, though she's mainly based off a couple of friends I know.
> 
> its the ams now and im tired and i have shit to tomorrow, god why did i do this  
> WELL. i wrote that all in the span of like? 3-4 hours? how the FUCK
> 
> [my shance/vld blog](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/)!!!!! ////// [the teen wolf au tag i have](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/tagged/teenwolf-au)!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [wanna reblog it? here you go](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/so-i-decided-to-do-commodorecliches-30-day)


End file.
